orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Horizon
This page is about a ''Greater Horizon story. For the event, see Greater Horizon (event).'' '''Greater Horizon '''is the main story of the ''Greater Horizon ''series. It features Renzo Marcen as the main protagonist of the series, along with the Northern Illuma Academy's Illuma Protection Committee. Story The story follows Renzo Marcen, a high school boy who moved to New Hope City, one of the sources of many supernatural events and innovations, to study and find answers about his supernatural condition. Renzo is constantly perceived as a weak person both physically and mentally by many and thus is often caught into trouble by people who take advantage of him. However, he manifests a hidden ability to regenerate at a quick rate, an effect given by his unique condition. After an incident which changed his life, he decides to go to New Hope City to find answers about his condition and study there. A few days after arriving to the city, Renzo witnesses a commotion that happens nearby and gets involved in the mess. There, he demonstrates his supernatural powers and meets two boys, one student wearing a red uniform and the other with delinquent looks, who introduces themselves as Dominic Granzmeyer and Toby Gaters, wielding supernatural powers as well. After the disturbance as dealt with, he and Toby was approached by Dominic and was invited to their "secret" organization. The next morning, he is visited by Dominic, who invites him to come to the Northern Illuma Academy, one of the top schools in New Hope City. Renzo agrees and is introduced to the other members of the committee. He is then enrolled to the academy and officially joins the Committee alongside Toby, eventually being dragged into the existence of the supernatural in New Hope City. Chapters Characters * Renzo Marcen - The main protagonist of the story. He is kind, friendly and helpful. He tends to meddle in other people's business often. Two years prior to the story, he is an ordinary boy living in the countryside. When the Greater Horizon began, he was hit with massive amounts of Paragon Energy, causing his body to absorb it. The energy now resides inside his body, giving him supernatural abilities. He was initially confused by his condition but eventually gained the resolve to find answers about his condition while using it to help others. * Dominic Granzmeyer - The self-proclaimed leader of the Illuma Protection Committee. In the surface, he manifests his laziness to the extreme while supporting the crazy antics of his fellow member Toby Gaters. He is also an agent of a secret organization called Watchtower. He wields the Purgatory Flames as his supernatural ability. * Toby Gaters - One of the Illuma Protection Committee members. He often dresses like a delinquent, causing misunderstandings with others. Despite his looks, he is a skilled ability user and a resourceful, intelligent and perceptive individual with a penchant in playing pranks and jokes. * Clementine Monarie - A fresh recruit of the Supernatural Affairs Bureau and a student of Northern Illuma Academy. She often helps the Committee and is eventually assigned as their contact to the Bureau. She meets Renzo immediately after he arrives in New Hope City and "saves" her from thugs. * Dean Caswell - A Blane executive sent to New Hope City to investigate the emergence of a human conduit and to aid Blane operations in the city. Cold, cruel and serious like most of the Blane officials, he is loyal to his organization, willing to do any thing to advance their goals. * Sable - Dean's aide. He often accompanies him in his every mission.